


What They Want

by ForgottenSleeper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is never in blue, M/M, The Castle of Lions is still a thing, Zarkon and Haggar are in love and Evil together, first fic, no time specifically in the actual Voltron time line, not that heavy in fighting, sorry if it’s really rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenSleeper/pseuds/ForgottenSleeper
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dancing around each other and hiding their feelings for each other from the team. But after their latest battle, one that had a few close calls. They both start thinking about what they really want.No sex, just love.





	What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic, I am sorry if it isn't perfect, would love to hear what I could add or fix. Thanks for taking your time to read this.  
> Lots of Love,  
> Forgotten Sleeper

          There was a short moment between battle where both of the men thought they would never see the other again. A blade slightly to close to Keith’s neck. A kick from behind that tossed Lance to the ground. Every moment that one of them were in contact with the enemy sent pain into the other man’s chest.

          With each hit the other took, constant thoughts of “Are you ok?” and “Please get back up,” danced across their minds. It was pure torture to see someone they loved getting hurt only a few feet away.

          When a solid punch landed across Lance’s face, tossing him into the wall, it took everything in Keith’s body to not run over and check on him.

          “Lance!” Shouted Keith as he fought off two of Galra soldiers. By the time he could take down them and look back at Lance, Hunk had already had his back. A pang of jealousy and disappointment flashed through Keith.

          ‘I should have been there for him.’

          But now wasn’t the time to think about that. He turned away from the blue paladin and focused on the battle at hand.

          When the fight was over both men had come to their own conclusion.

 

          Not even Shiro could mutter a word as they walked into the control room. Everyone either limped or was bleeding. Even Allura looked drained from her defense in the Castle of Lions.

          “Paladin’s if you are injured please make your way to the healing pods,” Allura said to the tired team. “Coran is waiting there for you. The next planet is two of your earth days away, take these days to gain your strength back. We don’t know what Zarkon and Haggar have waiting for us.”

          “Thanks Allura,” muttered Pidge as she and Hunk shuffled their way to the med bay.

          Keith glanced over at Lance only to see that he was looking at him as well. Both of them stared at the injures that covered their faces. Keith pointed to the door with his head, which Lance acknowledged with a nod, neither one of them thinking of anything but the other and there need to be close.

          Without a word to Shiro or Allura, who were busy chatting about the next plan of attack, the two men slipped out of the doors and headed toward their rooms.

          There was a small pause when they made it to Lances room, but he shook his head,

          “Can we talk in your room?”

          “Yeah.” Keith let out in a low whisper.

          It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to hang out in each other’s rooms, but it was rare for Lance to be picky about which room they went to. The pain in Keith’s chest built a little more at the reason behind Lance’s choice.

          ‘Is this going to be it? Is he going to leave me? Or are we thinking the same thing?’

          As soon as the doors slid shut Lance was in Keith’s arms, their armor bumping against each other, as they simply held each other in silence.

          ‘Thank god it’s not the former thought.’

          “Lance, can we take off these clothes?”

          From the crook of Keith’s neck came a small voice that seemed like, “That would be nice,” and Lance loosened his grip around Keith’s back.

          The red paladin carefully slipped off his partner’s armor. Carefully helping Lance slip his arms out of the black body suit, taking in every bruise and nick that the suit didn’t prevent.

          There were a few cuts and bruises decked along Lance’s body and one really harsh bruise starting to form on his back. Keith went to pull the rest of the suit off when a hand reached out to stop him.

          “May I? For you?” a soft blush appeared on the male’s face as he moved closer to Keith, blue eye’s never faltering from the others eyes. Keith smiled and reached up to brush  a curl out of Lance’s face.

          “Of course.”

         And without waiting another moment, the taller man got to quick and careful work of taking off his clothes. A small gasp escaped Lances mouth as he pulled the black suit down to Keith’s hips. A few inches above his left hip was a nasty gash, fresh blood flowing from the suit being removed. The close call Lance had seen back in battle really did hit him.

         “You should be in a healing pod!” as he started to step back from Keith already reaching to put his suit back on.

         ‘No! If he leaves now I’ll never say it!’

         “Please wait,” the pain in Keith’s voice stopped Lance in his tracks. “I’m okay, I just want to be with you right now.” Lance looked back at Keith and signed when he saw the pained look on his face.

         A soft sigh of defeat slipped from Lances lips and Keith smiled at the victory. The Red paladin took a step close to the other man and pulled him into his arms.

         “I thought I was going to lose you.” Blue said, voice shaking with the thought.

         “I should have been faster to dodge, I’m sorry for worrying you.”

         “No, I should be the one to say sorry. I should have had your back better.”

         Keith placed a hand on Lance’s check, “Hey, don’t ever blame yourself for something that happens to me. If I can’t dodge in time, then that is my fault.” Lance face turned up in concern and pain. “Please, don’t make that face. I know that you’ll always have my back when I really need it. You’re our team’s Sharp shooter after all.” Lance buried himself deeper into Keith’s neck and breathed him in.

         “You know I love you right?”

         There was a long pause and when Keith didn’t reply Lance’s heart dropped a little.

         “Keith?” he questioned as Keith squeezed tighter.

         “Lance, I don’t know how to keep this up.”

         A cold chill went down Lance’s spine at Keith’s words. They repeated in his head over and over.

‘He doesn’t want me anymore. Is this the end? Was I not good enough? He can’t leave me now.’

He opened his eyes and let the tears fall onto Keith’s shoulder. “You don’t mean that.”

Feeling the tears drop onto his shoulders, he knew Lance took what he said in a wrong way.

         “Oh, Lance no. I don’t mean our relationship. I just,” Keith paused as he struggled for the words he wanted to say. “I hate seeing you hurt. Every time I take my eye off of you I feel like I’m not doing enough for you.”

         He sighed and placed his head on Lance’s shoulder, “I love you so much Lance. I just need more of you and I don’t know if you are ok with that.”

         “I love you too, Keith. I want your everything.”

         “Does that mean that we don’t have to be careful around the team?” Keith asked tensing as the question slipped out.

         “Keith, we never had to be careful around the team. Just when we started dating I was nervous that you wouldn’t want to date me for long. I didn’t want to have to listen to Pidge and Hunk’s teasing if you ever dumped me.”

         The red Paladin sighed and pulled Lance over to sit on the bed. He then sat down in front of Lance and held his hands in his.

         “There is no way I would ever give you up once I got you.”

         Lance laughed and something in him broke and tears ran down his face.

          “No, no, please don’t cry,” the Red paladin panicked and pushed himself up to hug Lance close to him.

         “I’m sorry. I just love you so much.  I want to be with you every second of the day. Time and time again we fight for the good of the Universe, always putting everyone else first. But I want us to be the first thing.”

          “I want to wake up next to you every morning instead of sneaking back to my own room the next day.” Keith picked up. Lance smiled at the thought of waking up next to a still sleeping Keith. The sight of his bedhead and the good morning kisses they would share.

         “I want to hold your hand as we go over battle plans.”

         “I want to cuddle as we watch movie night with the team.”

         “I want to take baths together.” That one made Keith laughed, something that Lance didn’t get to hear enough of. In one smooth motion Lance pulled his lover from the floor and on top of him. Keith wasn’t a light guy, but the weight matched the feeling in Lances heart and didn’t bother him at all.

          “I want to,” Keith thought about it for a moment. Listing to Lances heart beat as fast as his own, “I want to sit on your lap and talk about the stars, as we wait for dinner to be ready.”

          “I want us to watch every sun set like it was our very first. And flirt in the kitchen as we fix our food.”

          There was another pause as both of the men thought of more things that they wanted to do with one another. Each of them over flowing with a sad affection for the other. All this talk of things they want to do, but have never done. When Lance spoke,

          “Do you think we’ll ever really get to do any of these things?”

          “We will now.” Keith closed his eyes and sighed, “Are you sure you want to put up with me?” Only opening them when Lance lightly pushed his chin to face him, shocked to see how bright and clear his lover’s eyes shined.

         “I would give up all the stars in the universe for you.”

         The red paladin chuckled growing red at the confession, “Don’t do that. Voltron would have to come stop you.”

         “You would stop me if I ever fell into the darkness like Zarkon and his family right?”

         “I would never let you fall in the first place.”

         And for a moment they got lost in each other’s eyes, as if they were trying to remember every detail and glimmer they saw.

          Pretty soon their eyes grew tired and they arranged themselves to sleep. 

         “Hey Keith?” Lance whispered.

         “Yeah?” he answered equally as quiet.

         “I’m sorry that you got hurt and I’m sorry that I wasn’t quick enough.”

         “Lance.”

         “Just let me finish,” he took a big breath and snuggled into the others arms. “I didn’t want to show the others our affection because I feel like I’m not good enough for you. Behind closed doors, when it’s only you and me, everything feels perfect, but when others are around I just feel- less.”

         Keith didn’t even have to think what to say, “I would love to show everyone that your mine. You’re beautiful, funny, competitive, and so loving. I’m so damn lucky to have you here with me.”

         There was a long pause as Lance thought about what Keith had said. Somewhere in his mind there whispered ‘Lies. He’s telling lies.’ But in the end his heart gave away to his true desire, knowing that Keith would never say something he didn’t mean.

         That only left Lance with three words.

         “I love you.”

         “I love you too.”

And with that they both slipped off into a peaceful- dreamless night.

 

 

          In the morning Keith was gone and a small pain of disappointment went through Lances heart. Moving to get off the bed, a piece of paper fell onto the floor and his heart fluttered.

 

‘If you happen to wake up before I get back from the med bay, I’ll meet you at breakfast.

                                             I love you,

                                                      Keith ‘

 

          Butterfly’s danced in the man’s stomach as he read the note over again. Heart full he rushed to get ready for breakfast, barely feeling the soreness from yesterdays battle.

          Walking into the kitchen Lance saw that Pidge and Hunk looked good as new. They waved a good morning before going back to their conversation. Lance made his way over to the counter to start mixing some food goo.

          When the doors slid open and the familiar footsteps of Keith make their way into the Kitchen. Lance had to hold himself back from turning and jumping in his arms. Instead he doesn’t look up from his food goo and continued to mix different goo’s together.  

         Keith had other plans. Softly stepping up behind Lance, he slipped his arms around his partner’s waist. “Hey babe, sorry for leaving first this morning.”

         Lance’s heart raced at the sudden hug and pet name coming from the red paladin. Mind blank from the affection, he let out an embarrassed giggle.

         Keith laughed into Lances neck. Happy at the reaction he gave Lance a quick squeeze before grabbing the bowl of goo and running off to sit at the table.

         “Hey that was mine!”

         “Mine. Yours. Same difference right?” Keith said with a grin as he started eating the bowls contents. Lance groaned and started fixing him another bowl of goo.

         Hunk and Pidge, eyes wide at the site that they just witnessed when Hunk asked for the long awaited question, “So are you guys really dating?”

          As if to answer the question Lance came skipping over to sit onto Keith’s lap.

          “Yeah we are,” Keith smiled and Pidge let out a small squeal and started to ask more questions but Keith and Lance weren’t paying attention. All their attention was on each other.

          They may be Paladins of Voltron. They may have to put the Universe first for now, but in this moment there was only them and that’s what mattered the most.

 

 


End file.
